Love will conquer us
by AmyHale
Summary: Some years later, Addison found herself in the darkness again. She was baby sitting Lucas, she was looking at him, and she just had to do something... Set 3 years after 4x04
1. Chapter 1

"Hey buddy, how does a sandwich sound to you?"

"A sandwich with chocolate?" the kid asked hopeful, taking his eyes off the TV, that was giving Aladdin.

"If you want to." she answered, with a shy smile.

Sometimes, being around Lucas hurt just too much, It reminded her of how she'd given up on her second chance to be a mother, to let Pete and Violet be happy, and make him have his birth mother raising him. It made her feel empty, thinking about the day she and Sam had broken up, because she wasn't ready to give up on her dream, and and he had already accomplished his.

But that was three months earlier. She was moving on now. With the help of Naomi, surprisingly. And her elevator shrink, of course. But she was seeing him less now, just a piece of advice here and there...

She carefully placed the plate on the coffee table in front of Lucas, who thanked her with a big smile. She smiled back, softly, and moved towards the door again, stopping on the doorway to look at the boy.

He had grown up a lot, in the last three years, and was now in preschool, telling everybody that he was 'a big boy now', since he was already four.

"Can Milo come on the couch, Aunt Addie? I think he'd like to watch cartoons with me."

"Oh, sure, don't worry. I always let him come on the couch."

Agitation grew inside Addison's heart, as a similar sentence, said by his mother, crushed onto her.

_I got up this morning and Betsey was watching cartoons with Lucas, she had taken him from the crib while I was sleeping..._

Suddenly, a crazy thought brightened her mind, and she had to do something about it.

Flashes of old conversations she had with Sam, Violet and, before that, with Naomi, surrounded her; Violet's face when she looked at all of them, saying 'we did a bad thing', hit her with plain pain.

"Buddy, I have to make a call, I'll be right back okay?"

He nodded, and she grabbed her phone hurrying up upstairs, her body trembling excited.

She dialed the number feverishly. "Nae it's me, it's Addison, I have to ask you a question."

"Are you okay?"

"Do you think I would be a good mother?"

"Yes, of course-"

"Do you think I could make it?"he knuckles were turning white.

"Addie..."

"Do you?" she repeated insistently.

"Yes, I do. What's happening, what are you talking about?"

"I-I was watching Lucas, and, and-"

"Addie. Breathe. Slow down and breathe."

"I'm baby sitting Lucas... Nae, I want to have a baby."

"You're not thinking about kidnapping him, right? Because you sound a little crazy at the moment."

"I don't want necessary a baby. I just want a kid, a son or a daughter." she explained more calmly.

"You mean adoption, but you don't care about the age? That's what you mean?"

"I mean adoption, of a specific person."

"_Addison_. You get that you can't take Lucas, don't you? He has a _family_."

"I'm not going crazy Nae. He made me think of Betsey." she paused. "Do you think..."

"Oh, Addison." Naomi sighed. "I know you want it badly. We could find out who adopted her if you want, make her a visit."

"How do you know she's been adopted? You can't be sure."

"I'll make some calls, okay? Go back to Lucas."

"Call me tonight."

"Sure, as soon as I know something."

_**xxx**_

"So, she's not adopted." Naomi said when Addison opened the door. "But we're going to sit down and talk about it, 'cause it's not a straightaway decision."

Naomi sat on the couch, and Addison reluctantly did the same.

"What did they say?"

"They e-mailed me a photo." she showed her the picture, letting her looking at it for a while.

"She looks good."

"Yeah, she does." she said softly. "There were two families, Addie. That wanted to adopt her. The social worker told me that she behaved so badly that they sent her back."

"She behaved badly?"

"She has problems, Addison. Come on, we all knew it. She talks back, disrespects adults, once or twice she hit other kids. She comes from a difficult situation, Addison. Life have her a hard time. When Violet and Pete didn't adopt her... it was like the cherry on top of the cake."

"She still needs someone."

"Are you sure you can do it Addie? You would be a single parent."

"Think about it, Nae. She knows me, she's been at the practice and around us. After school, she could come at work and stay with Lucas in the playing room. I'd help her with homework between a patient and the other. I have space here at home; there's the beach and also a park in the nearby. I would love her. And, I'd never 'send her back'."

"It will be difficult."

"I know. And it's also something that I really want. So, are you helping me or not?"

"Of course I am." the black woman sighed

_**xxx**_

"I talked to the social workers for the nth time." Naomi announced a few days later, entering Addison's office with Olivia peacefully placed on her hip.

"Hey. Hi Olivia... hey baby." she walked over and gave her a big kiss; she giggled. "What did they say? Please tell me something new." she looked at Nae.

"They'll call later this afternoon, to schedule an appointment at your house."

Addison inhaled hair deeply. "Okay."

Naomi smiled softly at her.

"I'm really doing this. I'm having a daughter."

"Are you having a baby, Aunt Addison?" Olive asked.

""You're having a baby?" Lucas' voice echoed from the doorway.

"Oh, hey! Hi, buddy. It's not totally sure yet kiddo, but I'm doing my best to adopt a girl."

"Mommy! Did you know that Aunt Addie is having baby?" he yelled seeing his mother across the hall.

Violet walked over, and caressed Lucas on his head. "I thought you were barren."

"Yep. I... am." she answered slowly.

"So?" Violet raised her eyebrows.

"She's adopting." Naomi added.

"Oh, really? Well, Addison, I'm really happy for you."

"Can I play with her when she comes?"

"Sure."

"When is she coming?"

"I don't know yes, buddy."

"And how old is she?"

"Ten."

"But she's bigger than me!"

"Older." the three women automatically corrected him.

"Does she have a name?" Lucas continued.

"Of course she has a name. She's called Bets-" Addison stopped, and looked at Violet. "We should talk alone for a minute."

"Okay."

Naomi moved towards the door, and waited for Lucas to follow her.

"Can't I stay here with them?"

"Don't you want come play with Livvy?"

"Later."

"Come on, Lucas. Mommy will be there in a minute."

"Pleeease. Pretty, pretty, pretty please."

Violet smiled.

"I'll come too buddy. And I promise you a very big ice-cream." Addison said.

"Yay!" he screamed in excitement, finally going out.

"Okay, is there a specific reason why you're spoiling my kid more than usual?" she turned back towards the redhead.

"I do not spoil him." she paused. "The girl I'm trying to adopt... she's Betsey."

"Excuse me?"

"Dell's daughter. Look Violet I-I know what you're thinking, but I wasn't ready back then when I had the chance. I think you can understand. When you weren't ready for Lucas, he was still there for you when you 'healed'. You had your second chance, I want to have mine. I think that somehow, I deserve it a little."

Violet remained silent, not knowing how to answer to this.

**I love this fic, I seriously do. xD And have you noticed that Lucas only calls Addison 'Aunt Addie', and that she always calls him 'buddy'? Isn't that sweet? *.***

**Chapter two is almost entirely written, so don't worry.**

**Please tell me what you think... it'll make me happy and I'll update sooner (I'm kidding :D)**

**Oh,and I didn't remember if Maya's daughter's name is Olive or Olivia... **


	2. Chapter 2

"On the first floor there are the living room, the kitchen, the laundry room and the dining room. The dining room is really big, and I was thinking about making build a wall in the middle to have two rooms. So that, I'd have a playing room for Betsey." she told the social worker, a young woman who looked nice.

"Upstairs there are my bedroom with the bathroom and another bathroom, that would be all for Betsey. There are two guest rooms, one of which will of course be hers."

"Alright." Ms. Stevens said, writing something on her paper. "I'll ask you some things now. May we sit down?"

"Surely." she said pointing to the bordeaux couch.

"Why did you decide to adopt Betsey?"

"I've always wanted a baby. At first, I didn't feel ready, and I told myself that it was enough seeing babies everyday for work. Then I went through a rough time, when I got divorced."

"Can I ask you when this happened?"

"Seven years ago."

"Okay."

"Six years ago, I found out I was barren. It shocked me, because I thought I would be able to get pregnant whenever. But, I was single, so I kind of ignored it. A few years ago, I had a relationship with one of my colleagues who has a son... when we broke up, I felt terrible without Lucas."

"Lucas was his kid?"

"Yes. Anyway, I still see him when he's at work with his parents, and I often baby sit him."

"You knew Betsey's parents, am I right?"

"I used to work with her father. You know, he really was a good father to her. She was so sweet..."

"Are you aware of her situation? Betsey's mother was a drug-addict, and both of her parents died. Her aunt rejected her. That girl felt like she's been abandoned from everyone in her life."

"I know. They told me she made her families send her back."

"Yes."

"Could I know what she did?"

"Those families claimed that Betsey never listened to them. She didn't do what they asked her to, and if they scolded her she talked back. You met her - knew her - as a sweet little girl, but I have to tell you that she's not like that now. She requires to do whatever she wants. And, in a few years she will be a teenager, and things will certainly become even harder. Betsey can be... infuriating sometimes."

"I understand that."

"Do you think you could handle it, Ms. Montgomery?"

"I'm sure about it."

"Why didn't you adopt her, three years ago, when her aunt took her here?"

"I guess it wasn't the right time. I'd just gotten in a relationship, and I couldn't ask my boyfriend to adopt a kid. I mean, I talked about it with him, but he didn't want to. And back then I wasn't willing to do it all by myself."

"Okay. Ms. Montgomery, I'm done here; we'll let you know."

"Alright. Thank you."

_**xxx**_

"I'm afraid they won't let me adopt her." she said collapsing in a chair of the conferences room.

"I think that at some point they'll ask Betsey what she wants to do." Pete answered her.

"Might be." she sighed, and at the same moment her cell phone rang.

"Hello?... Yes, it's me. … Okay. … Yes. … Yes, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes." she hung up. "I have to go pick up Betsey. She's staying with me for a trial of a month." she announced triumphant.

Pete smiled. "Do you want me to drive you there?"

"No, thank you. But tell the others.

_**x**_

"How are you feeling?" Addison glanced at the girl, who was sitting next to her in the car. She had decided to let her sit in the passenger sit for that time, to make her feel more comfortable. Though, she hadn't said a word yet.

Betsey shrugged.

"Are you looking forward to see Violet again?"

"No."

"Oh. And what about Lucas? He's all grown up now, he's four. He changed a lot. Like you."

She shrugged again, so Addison changed the subject. "Do you like the beach? I live exactly there, I'm sure you'll like it."

Again, nothing.

"Mmmmm... Would you rather go home immediately or stop by the practice?"

"Betsey, you need to tell me what you want to do, sweetheart. Because I don't know what I'm doing, it's all new to me. And... we're doing this together, so please... tell me what would make you feel better." she pleaded.

She shrugged one more time. "Your house, maybe."

"Okay." Addison smiled genuinely. "Let's get you home."

When they got to the house, Addison showed her around and offered her something to eat, that the girl took to her room barely speaking, and she locked the door.

"She locked herself in her room, Pete. And she doesn't talk. I didn't expect it to be that hard." she ran her fingers through her hair.

""Give her some time, Addison. It's all new to her." he tried to reassure her.

"Okay. Okay... I'm sorry for freaking out. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Addie. Anytime. You need me... I'm here."

"Thank you. Give Lucas a big kiss from me."

**xxx**

The next morning, Addison peeked into Betsey's room, smiling.

"Morning sweetheart." she said seeing the girl already up, sat on the bed.

She looked up, blankly.

"Did you sleep well?"

As usual, Betsey shrugged.

"I hope so. Are you used to have breakfast?"

"Only when I'm hungry."

"Are you now? I made french toast, and I have juice, milk, cookies..."

" 'm not hungry." she mumbled.

"Okay." she nodded. "Look, I have the day off today, would you like to do something?" she waited, for an answer, but decided to add details when it didn't come. "I could take you shopping, and then we could eat something out. Or we could go to the beach. Or do you maybe want to see your parents'..."

She didn't dare to say more, but the word 'graves' floated heavily over them.

Betsey lay down on the bed, pulling the sheets over her head.

"What about chocolate ice-cream? It's awesome if you're sad or scared."

The phone rang downstairs, and Addison hesitated before saying "I'll be right back."

"Aunt Addie!"

"Hey buddy!" she smiled happily. "Are you okay?"

"Aunt Addie, is she there yet?"

The redhead laughed.

"Yeah, she is. She's sleeping though." she said.

"Can I come later to play with her?" he asked hopeful.

"Not today, buddy. I'm sorry. But Betsey still needs to settle in the house, so..."

"Oh. Okay."

"I'm really sorry, buddy."

"Mommy wants to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Addison?" Violet's voice asked.

"Morning."

"I'm sorry, Lucas kicked me out of bed at half past six because he wanted to call you, and I menaged to make him wait till now."

"Awww, he's so sweet."

Violet laughed. "How is it going?"

"Good, we're all good."

_**xxx**_

"I have a gift for you." Addison said, appearing on the doorway a few hours later.

Betsey tried to hide a wave of curiosity, and stared at her blankly again.

She put a package on the bed, smiling softly, encouraging her to open it with her eyes.

Betsey slowly reached for it, and undid the light blue ribbon.

"It's a phone." she added when Betsey pulled it out of the box.

"It's not like the iPhone, but it's quite similar. I know that you're a bit young to have a phone, and that maybe at your school nobody will have it yet, but it's a way to call me if you need me and you're not with me."

Betsey stared at it, and Addison could tell that she liked it, even if she didn't want to show it.

**Okay, here you are the second chapter :D Next one, coming soon, will be the last one. But, I was thinking about a sequel with Betsey teenager, lol. I would have a lot of fun writing it! I don't know when though, because as you should know I still have a lot of ffs to complete.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter like number one.**

**You make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Some days later, Addison decided to take Betsey out after work. She wanted to buy her some things before she started school in a week.

The girl hadn't shown much interest, but she had got her clothes and a hat she thought she liked, since she had glanced at it several times, thinking she wasn't looking.

"I think we should go in a stationer now. Is that okay for you?" she asked her, hoping to get a real answer that time.

"If you want." she shrugged.

Addison looked at her, thinking for a minute. "We'll be quick." she promised. "After that I'll take you to a perfect place on the seafront, okay?"

"Mm." she mumbled absently.

In the stationer Addison took some pens and papers, and a few copybooks. She looked through the schoolbags searching the nicer one. It was pink, with a gray staple on the front pocket, and the word 'Glamor' written in glitter.

"Hey Betsey, do you like this? It's nice." since she had pink pajamas and pink shoes, she guessed the girl liked the color.

"It's okay..."

"Let's buy it then." she smiled "Did you see something else?"

Betsey looked around, but didn't say anything.

"Well, we'll come back another time if you need something."

She paid, and waited for Betsey to follow her outside. "Over there." she pointed to their left. "I want to show you something."

"Where did you take it?" she asked after a few minutes, noticing a key case with a little shoe on it, that she was holding.

"From the shop."

"What? But I didn't pay for it!"

Betsey looked up, almost defiantly. "I took it."

"W-what? Betsey... did you steal it?" her voice cracked in a gasp, as fear and bewilderment took over, letting her stunned.

Betsey shrugged, and glanced at the key case.

"Yeah."

"We have to get back there. We have... come." she took her by her arm, walking fast in direction of the stationer, squeezing her bag with her free hand.

"Excuse me? We've been here earlier... The kid... she took that without telling me and so..." she tried to look strong, and secure, as the shop assistant sent her a disgusted death glare.

"I'm sorry. Please... let me pay for it. I'll pay any amount of money you want, but just accept my apology please."

"Your daughter stole the key case ma'am. I should call the police."

"NO! Please don't do this. She's only ten. I'm adopting her and please... just don't do this. I'll do anything-"

"I'll think about it." he cut her off rudely. "Give me your phone number and I'll let you know something."

"Okay." she said, not wanting to push it any further.

"Let's go home." she sighed.

When they arrived Addison sat on the couch, every strength she had was gone.

_What if they took her?_

Betsey didn't say anything, but Addison didn't really expect her to. She stared at her fo a while, and then went upstairs in her room.

"Are they going to take me away?" Addison didn't know how much time had passed when she heard Betsey's voice again, and saw her a few steps away.

"I don't know." she answered.

"Are _you_ going to send me away?" the fear in her voice was audible, and Addison winced.

"No! Of course not... Betsey, come here."

She sat down next to her, but looked down.

"I won't ever – ever – send you back there, and away from me, doesn't matter what you do." she told her firmly. "Obviously I don't want you to do bad things – but if you do, we'll find a solution _together_."

"Oh."

Addison rubbed her temples, sighing heavily.

"I don't want them to take you. I don't know what I'd do..." her voice cracked again.

" 'm sorry." she mumbled clumsy.

"I'll call Ms. Stevens." she said grabbing the phone.

"Jennifer Stevens, hello?"

"He-hello, this is Addison Montgomery; I am adopting Betsey if you remember..."

"Of course, yes. Is everything okay?" she asked, knowing it wasn't.

"Betsey stole something from a shop today. It was a little thing, just a key case, but the guy wanted to call the police and I'm afraid... I-I didn't notice. That she took it I mean. And what if... they'll take her?"

"Addison, you need to calm down, okay? I don't think that something will happen. If the shop's owner calls the police, we'll explain the situation, and I'm sure they'll be understanding. Besides, Betsey's just a kid. And about the social workers... Addison, I knew that something like that could happen. There are kids who steal everywhere, everyday, and in the most of the cases nobody divides them from their parents. I don't think that a judge would take Betsey from you, but if you want we can discuss it tomorrow. You've been qualified as a responsible parent and I'm sure you are. For now, don't worry too much about it. Anyway, I suggest you to talk to Betsey about it, and to make her understand it's wrong. I don't know, talk to her about the consequences of her behavior, or maybe punish her if you feel it's right. Do it in a soft way, so she'll know that you do it because you love her, not because you don't. Do whatever you think is right. This is the first step on your road to be a parent. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, so much."

"I'll call you in a few days to know how it's going, is that fine?"

"Yes. Okay. Thank you... bye." she hung up with a big sigh of relief.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. She said that you're gonna stay here with me."

"Oh. Okay."

Addison looked at her, and took her in her arms holding her tight, happy that she wasn't tensed.

"I was so scared." she told her kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you were too. But, Betsey, why did you do it?"

"I don't know." she admitted. "I wanted to have your attention. To see if you were gonna notice. And what you would have done."

"What did you think I would have done?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. I just did it, I don't know why."

"Well, Betsey, that was a bad thing to do. I know you couldn't help it, but next time I want you to be more controlled. Okay."

She nodded. "So what?"

"So what? Don't do it anymore. Try to _ask me_, if you want or need something. You can tell me whatever you want, and I promise I'll listen. Don't go steal or do bad things to have my attention, just... come to me."

Betsey nodded again. "Are you mad at me?"

"A little bit. You scared me." she said honestly, then she sighed. "Come here." she hugged her again.

_**xxx**_

"Hi!"

"Hey, baby! I'm in the kitchen!" she put down the ladle and went in the living room.

Betsey had just come back from her karate lesson, and she was putting down her jacket.

When she saw Addison, she ran to her and hugged her tight.

"I love you!" she exclaimed.

_**x**_

"Can we get a dog? Please, for my birthday. It's in a month."

They were eating cookies in the porch, watching the night sky and sea.

"I know. But we're often out, and a dog is really demanding. He needs to be walked twice or three times a days, and to be bathed every week. We don't have time. But I could get you another cat instead." she told her.

"... a cat. I like cats." the girl answered, and the woman realized she had just promised her a cat.

**I'm not totally sure about this chapter. I like it obviously; I mean, Betsey and Addison are SO SWEET! But I think that it's too much, make her steal. What do you think?**

**Oh, and no Lucas in this one. But, I adore the social worker! Maybe I'll make her become Addison's friend! xD**

**I decided to write another chapter, instead of the sequel, with Betsey at 16. You'll see hehehehe :D**

**PS_ When Addison called Ms. Stevens and said her name, I was about to write Shepherd. Poor me!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Is there a specific reason why I found drug in your room? 'Cause I spent the afternoon thinkin' about it, and I couldn't find one."

Betsey turned to face her, biting her lip nervously.

She knew Addison would have find out, and hoped she could get rid of it before the worst. Apparently, that hadn't worked well.

"A guy from my school asked me to keep it here. He paid me for that. I didn't want you to find out." she explained.

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't." she crossed her arms.

Betsey remained silent, and looked away with a grimace.

"I want you to give him all the money back. As soon as you see him tomorrow. Am I clear?"

"But..."

"No, Betsey. He gave you money _to keep his pills in your house_! You're actually lucky I won't call the police! And why would you need to be paid? I can give you money, Betsey. Why did you do that?"

"Because I like him a lot." she admitted.

"But it's not a reason! And..."

"Yes, I get it. You don't want me to go out with a druggie boy."

"Of course I don't!" Addison exclaimed.

"That's why I didn't talk to you about him."

Addison looked at her in disbelief, thinking about the implications of the sentence.

Betsey didn't trust her, nor told her everything, and it hurt her.

She sighed, sadly. "You can tell me everything, and you know it. I can not be pleased about it, I can get mad, but I want you to be able to talk to me. Okay?"

The sixteen-year-old nodded.

"If you want, I'll be in my room."

_**xxx**_

"I need you to talk to Betsey." she said as she knocked on Amelia's office's door next morning.

"Why?" she put down the phone, and caressed her eight-months-pregnant belly.

"Because you have to do your 'I was dead for three minutes' speech."

"Oh my God, seriously? It can't be."

"She said a friend asked her to keep it, and paid her, so I implied she never took it, but... please."

"Of course I'll talk to her. Addison, takings drugs is my biggest regret, and I won't let someone I love make the same mistake."

_**x**_

"My dad died when I was five years old." she said sternly entering the girl's room. "My brother and I were there. I heard them yell, I heard the shot, I saw a lot of blood... It left a mark inside me. I didn't realize it until I was in high school and my father couldn't teach me how to drive, or kick my boyfriend's ass when he let me down. So I found out about those pills... and my whole world changed. It was all bright and shiny, and I was happy, but one day... one day my body decided it couldn't take it anymore. I was dead for three minutes, Betsey. And believe me, it's not a pleasant feeling. When I woke up, I panicked, because after a lot of time I could feel the pain again. It's the worst thing that ever happened to me. But it's also the _best_ thing that ever happened to me, 'cause it made me realize that life is worth it. Despite all the hurting, life's still worth it, Betsey."

She looked at the woman with wide eyes, almost terrified.

"Did I scare you? I hope I did. And if I were your mother, you'd be dead by now."

"Well, I'm... glad you're not my mother then." Betsey said slowly.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll make sure your Mom does what needs to be done." she smiled.

_**xxx**_

"Can I sleep with you?" Betsey whispered that night.

"Mmm come over here." Addison turned in the bed, standing up slightly to look at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. What's up?"

Betsey put her head on Addison's shoulder. "I just realized I hadn't apologized."

"No, you didn't. Betsey, look, I'm mad, okay? But I love you, I love you in a way that... that's not even describable, and you're the best thing I could ask for. Way more I thought I deserved. I just want the best for you. And, believe me, taking pills is not."

"Yeah, Amelia quite scared me."

"It was awful, seeing her like this." I don't want to see _you_ like this."

"I love you too, Ads. You know, I'm grateful you adopted me."

_**xxx**_

"Hi. It's me. I guess I don't really know what to say. I know I never came here, all those years, after Aunt Monica took me in. It just hurt too much. Maybe if Addison had insisted more I would have come at least to see you, Dad, but I was way too much screwed up to spend time in a graveyard. I'm ready now though. I wanted to tell you both that I'm getting married in spring. My fiancé is an awesome boy called Bobby. He's an architect, and he's projecting our house. I like watching him work. I'm thinking about biology. I think it suits me, more than medicine at least. Addison says she's really proud of me. She got married too, you know, when I was eighteen. Her husband rocks! And... I love you. I'll always love you, even after what you, Mom, did to me; even if you both died and I never came to see you. I love you. And don't worry about me, I have a family and I am happy, and I'll come visit you soon. Bye..."

_THE END_

**OMG I finished it. Now I'm sad. I really enjoyed it. Anyway this chapter is for SBoleyn, my ff BFF, and LoveandLearn, who reviewed every chapter twice. For that I love you! :)**

**The last sentence Amelia said is my favorite. Oh, and she's pregnant! I didn't tell who the father is, but Sam knows it, right? xD She's also married!**

**I hope you liked the way Betsey is. She's not so messed up after all, maybe just a little insecure and all.**

**Well, REVIEW!**


End file.
